


Confía en mí.

by elgrantaire



Series: Les Amis de Disney [1]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin, Alternate Universe - Disney, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elgrantaire/pseuds/elgrantaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una versión más light y corta de lo que es la peli de Aladín, protagonizado por Marius y Cosette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confía en mí.

**Author's Note:**

> Uso estos fics de Disne más que tó para imaginarme a Les Amis con estas ropas y estas situaciones, ya que nadie los escribe.

Comienza a oscurecer en las costas de Arabia

A lo lejos huele el delicioso aroma del virgen

Y profundo desierto, se escucha la enorme rabia

Del viento y una fresca brisa llega a donde las aguas emergen.

 

Camellos pasan ante mí con hombres de espeso bigote

Y bellas mujeres con la boca cubierta por una fina seda,

Veo cabezas llenas de sabiduría cubiertas por un turbante;

A lo lejos se ve un castillo del que poco queda.

 

El paisaje es bello, con palmeras y una mezquita al fondo,

Que hermosa se ve la mezquita desde aquí,

Con sus enormes torres que cortan el cielo

Y sus cúpulas que parecen achatarse con el Sol.

 

Extraña música suena a lo lejos,

Es hermosa y muy seductora,

Cuál es mi salvación y mi pecado

Que me provoca a besar a tan bella tierra.*

 

Thénardier al fin unió las partes de la encrucijada y la puerta al palacio donde se encontraba el tesoro y su deseada lámpara se abrió. Era una gran puerta dorada en medio del desierto que desde fuera solo enseñaba su luz.

"Venga, Gueulemer, amigo. Entra por la puerta y traeme la lámpara. Después puedes volver a entrar y recoger todo el oro que desees" ordenó Thénardier, el consejero del Su Majestad a su esclavo, que miraba temerosa al alto marco de la puerta. Al fin, se adelantó y puso un pie dentro de la puerta.

¡Pero ay! La puerta se cerró de repente y casi le cortó el pie.

"¿Quién anda ahí?"

"Soy Gueulemer, un humilde ladrón que quiere entrar a por oro".

"Solo alguien honesto y puro puede entrar" dijo y, sin más, la puerta desapareció en la noche.

"Ya ve, señor, que no tengo la culpa" se excusó el pobre ladrón.

Thénardier le die con el bastón en la cabeza y, dejándolo inconsciente, lo dejó solo en medio del desierto y volvió a palacio para meditar como podía solucionar el misterio.

* * *

Vivía en la ciudad de Bagdad un muchacho llamado Marius. No era hijo del califa, ni siquiera de un mercader. Era simple y llanamente un ladrón o, como le llamaban los guardias a veces, una "rata callejera". Marius vivía en una casa abandonada con su mono Courfeyrac, que encontró en el bazar cuando ambos eran pequeños y desde entonces eran amigos. Ambos vivían a base de hurtar. Claro que a Marius le hubiera gustado vivir una vida más honrada, pero el no había elegino hacer pobre. Le gustaría saber leer y hacer cuentas, tener una tienda y comprar un camello para marcharse a ver otras ciudades.

Esa mañana, él y Courfeyrac se apostaron sobre el puesto de los melones en el mercado hasta que llegara la nueva mercancía. Consecutivamente, el mono bailó frente al puesto y la gente empezó a acercarse y le dieron regalos al animal por su gracia. Sin embargo, el vendedor estaba atento a la gente de enfrente porque con la confusión podían robar. Pero fue por detrás por donde Marius cogió dos melones y salió corriendo con Courfeyrac detrás.

"¡Guardias, al ladrón!" gritó el comerciante.

Y así todos los días. Marius y el mono de color azabache corrieron calle arriba, subieron escalones y cruzaron parios, pero los guardias no dejaban de seguirles. Se escondieron entre un rebaño de ovejas que había en una plaza y esperaron a que los guardias se fueran a otro lugar. Al salir, le dieron uno de los melones a dos niñas que había en la calle y siguieron su camino de supervivencia.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, estaba el palacio del rey Valjean, donde vivía con muchísimos sirvientes, eunucos, algunas concubinas, animales exóticos y su querida hija Cosette. Iba a ser el cumpleaños de esta y se iba a convertir en mayor de edad.

"Cosette, hija. Se que no te es una idea agradable, soy quien más se preocupa por ti y quien más te quiere, y a mí tampoco me gusta la idea de que te tengas que casar e irte con un hombre desconocido, pero yo no voy a estar para siempre".

"Puedo cuidarme sola" refunfuñó la princesa mientras se cepillaba su pelo, oscuro como una noche sin luna pero con el brillo del astro.

"Cariño, nunca has salido de palacio. ¿Cómo ibas a sobrevivir? Si te casas, mi fortuna será tuya y de tu marido y podrás hacer lo que te plazca siempre que tu esposo lo permita".

"¿De verdad piensas que tengo que ser controlada por un hombre? ¡Es injusto, papá!"

El rey abrazó a su hija. Su madre había muerto al dar a luz pero la niña había heredado la cabezonería de la mujer. 

Esa misma noche, Cosette se disfrazó con vestidos simples de plebeya y, ordenando a su ama que tuviera cuidado de que su padre no sospechara, se marchó por una puerta secreta en el muro. Gracias a Alá, se hizo pronto de día y lo primero que fue a ver de su ciudad fue el bazar. Cuanta gente de tantas clases, cuanta variedad de fruta, olores e idiomas. Se sintió con hambre, a esa hora ya habría tomado un abundate desayuno en palacio, pero como no quería abusar de nadie ni desvelar su identidad escondida tras un velo, cogió una manzana de una caja y le dio un mordisco.

"Eh, ladrona, ¿qué te crees que haces?" Espero que pienses pagar esa fruta. Dame dinero" le dijo un guardia, con un mercader con cara de pocos amigos detrás, con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Dinero? Eh... No tengo dinero. Pero puedo ir a pedirselo al rey.

"No tienes dinero, ¿eh?" Entonces el guardia, desenvainó la espada y aunque Cosette intentó escapar, el hombre le cogió por la muñeca.

En ese momento, alguien le cogió de la otra mano y la separó del violento hombre. Era un chico de ojos verdes y pelo corto. No llevaba babuchas, solo unos pantalones desgastados y un chaleco azul. No le miraba a ella, sino al guardia, con una sonrisa.

"Oh Alá" exclamó con un tono dramático "gracias por haber hecho nacer a este guardia que ha encontrado a mi querida hermana".

"¿Es tu hermana? Pues entonces me pagarás tú lo que ha robado, con dinero o con tu mano."

"Verá, señor guardia, escúcheme" pidió y se acercó al oído del otro aunque habló en voz alta: "Mi hermana está un poco chiflada."

"¡Eh!" se quejó Cosette por el hecho de que la llamara loca, no porque mintiera sobre su identidad.

"Se cree que es una princesa y que el sultán es este mono de allí."

Entonces la chica lo entendió y, poniendo una sonrisa un poco tonta, se arrodilló ante un mono que observaba toda la situación. "Oh, sultán Mono. Deme dinero para pagar a este honrado hombre."

"¿Ve? Ahora si no les importa me llevaré a mi hermana a descansar"

"Eh, ¡pero paga!" gritó el tendero, pero Marius ya se había llevado a Cosette hacia su casa, que quedaba justo encima de la tienda y por eso había podido acudir rápido a controlar la situación.

Marius le acomodó unos cojines a Cosette y le ofreció pan que había robado esa misma mañana. La princesa solo se negó educadamente y se paseó por la estancia, admirando lo extraño de la decoración, con objetos de toda clase y que no tenían relación unos con otros. Marius la observaba andar.

"Perdona, aún no se tu nombre ni he visto tu cara completamente." admitió el muchacho.

"Yo tampoco se tu nombre" dijo Cosette, quitándose el velo de la cara.

Marius se quedó ensimismado por los oscuros cabellos de Cosette y se levantó, tragando saliva. "Eres bella... Me llamo Marius."

"Yo... me llamo Cosette"

"Escuché que la hija del rey también se llama así, pero seguro que tú eres mejor persona y más hermosa."

"Bueno..."

"Mira" dijo Marius, señalando por la ventana. Se veía el palacio y su cúpula dorada y brillante. Sin embargo, la princesa no miró allí, sino a los tiernos ojos de su nuevo amigo. "Seguro que vivir allí sería lo mejor. Sirvientes, comida, dinero, camas blancas, ropas limpias..."

"Responsabilidades, deseos no correspondidos"

"Creo que no pertenezco al mundo en el que he nacido" dijeron los dos a la vez, riendo.

* * *

Toda la escena fue observada por Thénardier. ¿Cómo? A través de una bola de cristal. Creereis que es una cosa mágica e imposible, pero es que Thénardier era un mago malvado.

Rió. Ese muchacho era el que estaba buscando, el que debía entrar por la puerta dorada y traerle su lámpara. Había tenido una premonición la noche anterior y había soñado con él. Les dio instrucciones a los guardias y en poco tiempo, le pusieron grilletes al probre de Marius.

"¡Parad! ¿Me habéis seguido? ¿Por qué hacéis esto?"

"Ordenes de Javer. Debemos llevaros de vuelta a palacio y matar a este secuestrador."

"Marius no es un secuestrador, soltadle, ¡os lo ordeno como princesa!"

Marius abrió los ojos de par en par. Nunca hubiera pensado que estuviera hablando con una persona tan importante , aunque de verdad su belleza correspondía más la realeza que a una huérfana que robara en el bazar.

Ambos fueron llevados a palacio, aunque Marius a la parte más baja, al calabozo. Allí se encontró con un viejo.

"Eh, joven, te gustaría salir, ¿verdad?"

"Claro. Mira, han arrestado hasta a mi mono"

"Tengo una llave y un camello esperándonos fuera." dijo y sin dar más explicaciones, soltó a los otros dos. Marius se extrañó un poco de la espontaneidad del viejo pero le siguió por un pasadizo que daba al desierto.

"Espera un momento" le ordenó. Entonces, juntó dos piezas de oro y la que quedó se lanzó a una duna del desierto. Esta duna se convirtió en la puerta dorada que nombramos al principio. "Ahí dentro hay un tesoro" explicó "pero yo estoy interesado en una lámpara de oro sin valor ninguno que hay en el centro de la sala. Por desgracia, yo no puedo entrar, la puerta no me deja. Como yo te he ayudado a salir de la carcel, tú tendrías que entrar y traerme la lámpara y después puedes coger el oro todo para ti."

"Parece un trato justo" dijo Marius, sin pensarselo dos veces. Necesitaba dinero, tenía un plan en el que entraba Cosette.

Marius entró y lo primero que pasó es que se deslizó por un largo tobogán dorado, callendo en una montaña de monedas de oro. Y esta montaña estaba junto a millones de montones más, con coronas, joyas, tapices y ropajes de príncipe. Pero Marius había jurado cumplir su promesa y desvió sus ojos de los tesoros y empezó a buscar la lámpara. Sin embargo, el mono Courfeyrac, que no había dejado de acompañarle, saltó de un lado a otro con alegría.

"La encontré" susurró. Entonces, con tiento, la cogió entre los dedos. 

¡La tierra empezó a temblar y escuchó un crujido! Miró hacia arriba y vió que la puerta empezaba a cerrarse. ¡Pero no podía salir! Las paredes eran muy resbaladiza. Del susto se desmayó. 

Se despertó en la oscuridad pero se pegó un susto cuando vió junto a él a una alfombra enrollada que le miraba y se movía. Courfeyrac gruño algo.

"¿Qué dices, Courf? ¿Esta alfombra vuela?"

Después de todo lo que le había pasado ese día se lo creyó pero pensó que si hubiera sabido esa información antes podrían haber salido de esa cueva. Entonces miró a la lámpara. ¿Por qué tendría el viejo un interés en ese trozo de metal? Notó que había una inscripción a un lado pero estaba tan sucia que no tenía ni idea de que podía ser. La frotó.

Entonces la lámpara se elevó en el aire y Marius la miró estupefacto. Una nube azul empezó a salir, grandísima, y se convirtió en un hombre pero sin piernas. Llevaba un turbante, pero también gafas y su piel era blanca.

"Qui-quién eres tú?"

"No utilizas la imaginación, ¿eh? Soy un genio de la lámpara, puedes llamarme Combeferre. Y tú eres mi amo y te llamas Marius. No preguntes cómo lo se, soy un genio"

"Los genios no existen".

"Me ofende que nieguen mi existiencia"

"Si eres un genio, ¿por qué estás encerrado en una lámpara?"

"No sabes mucho. Los genios siempre estamos encerrados en espacios chiquititos para no llamar la atención sobre nuestra realidad. Solo existimos para cumplir los deseos de nuestros amos, tres exactamente."

"Si fueras un genio nos habrías hecho salir de aquí ya".

Combeferre les hizo salir. Entonces Marius le contó su secreto deseo de convertirse en príncipe para tener el derecho de cortejar a Cosette, de la que se había enamorado a primera vista, y el genio le dio todos los medios, dandole sirvientes, animales exóticos, ropas y convirtió a Courfeyrac en elefante.

"Pues vamos"

Partieron para Bagdad y el sultán les recibió.

"Soy el príncipe Mârek y vengo para pretender a vuestra hija la princesa Cosette" dijo con tono presuntuoso. Valjean atendía, un poco excitado. Cosette estaba a un lado del sillón y Javert, que no sospechaba de la identidad del príncipe, al otro. Los tres entrevistaron al príncipe, el cual engatusó al monarca con su alfombra voladora y sus tesoros maravillosos. Sin embargo, Cosette pensó que todo eso era demasiado y ella quería a un hombre que la amara a ella y no a su título y que fuera más sencillo. Como aquel chico del bazar...

Esa noche, Marius visitó el balcón de la princesa con su alfombra.

"Príncipe Mârek, fuera de aquí o llamo a los guardias. Creí que había dejado claro que no estoy interesada en tu oferta."

"Cosette, perdona que haya sido así de frívolo delante de tu padre. Quiero casarme contigo, solo estar contigo para toda la eternidad, te quiero. Confía en mí. Ven" dijo, invitándola a montar en su alfombra. Estas palabras, ese tono de voz dulce y humilde le recordaron a ese chico y no pudo evitar tenderle la mano al príncipe y esconderse en su abrazo mientras volaban sobre la ciudad. Él tarareaba una canción a su oído y cuando dejó a la princesa en su alcoba y bajó al jardín junto con el genio, la siguió.

 


End file.
